


:) he keep me worm

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: BEST LOVE RIGHT HERE, M/M, fuck yeah, shit cakes, they fuck, theyre so fucking in love, true love right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishiki x my beautiful oc, imki</p>
            </blockquote>





	:) he keep me worm

imik was like a half ghoul and he looked like this http://postimg.org/image/l71ezqs77/ and he wanted Nishiki to b his boyfriend but he was with his fcking twin sister Kimi and he wanted her to lov him and so he tried to make Kimi seem like abitch but Nishiki loved tits ok and Nishiki then saw imik naked one day and it changed his FUCKING life andhe became homosexual and he asked imik out and he was like ok lets fcking date and so they did and thye fucked and Kimi saw them and said "NISHIKI WHAT THE FUCK" and Nishiki said "NO WAIT IM OSRRRY" but she couldnt hear him and imik was laughing then Nishiki got hungry and fcking ate her.

**Author's Note:**

> this is like some representation bullshit of self-insert everywhere


End file.
